injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. His excellent aim with a bow and a quiver full of trick arrows make him a threat from any distance. Biography Spoiled billionaire, Oliver Queen, came home with an entirely different personality—and a newfound purpose in life. Self-absorbed and never caring about anything but himself, Queen was on a leisurely sailing trip when his assistant betrayed him. Left for dead on a remote, desolate island, he survived by mastering a bow and arrow. He eventually discovered the primitive locals that shared the island with him, and uncovered a large conglomerate that exploited and enslaved them. Ollie used his new skills of survival and archery to lead a rebellion— only to realize how similar his opponents were to the man he used to be. Returning to civilization only meant more opportunities to watch greed and corruption strangle Joe and Jane Average. Outfitting himself with arrows that shoot tear gas, smoke, nets, and more, Green Arrow has a trick arrow for any obstacle. A modern day Robin Hood, he constantly fights for the little guy as a crusading symbol for revolution. Oliver's days on that island were filled with sweat, blood, and desperation. His shipwrecked days were a testament to what it takes for someone to change their ways, and fly straight. Straight as an Arrow. Injustice Comic Green Arrow first appears in Chapter Two, contacted by Batman when the Dark Knight issues a priority call to all members of the Justice League to find Lois Lane. Ollie is rather incredulous about putting the entire League on a missing person. He is not present in Metropolis during its destruction. Green Arrow next appears in Chapter Five, having tracked an escaped Harley Quinn to one of her and the Joker's hideouts. When Harley demands to know how he found her so fast, Ollie replies, "You crashed a police car outside. You're not exactly keeping a low profile." Harley throws a grenade at Green Arrow, which he counters with an arrow. However, the explosion leaves him stunned, allowing Harley to approach him with a massive hammer. She takes a moment to mock him (and his beard) before she strikes him with the hammer... which turns out to be a squeaky prop. Harley quickly ditches the mallet and pulls out a handgun, but Ollie manages to shoot an arrow into the barrel, much to her delight and his confusion. Arrow manages to catch Harley with an arrow net, much to her displeasure. He drags her to his high speed vehicle and leaves. When Quinn asks him if he's taking her to Superman, who just hours ago murdered the Joker in an enraged fury, Ollie answers, "No." When she asks why, Ollie explains, "I understand when there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug." He quickly rationalizes this, adding, "I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do." Harley is rather uninterested in Green Arrow's reasons and pesters him about his trick arrowsm and where they are going. In response, Arrow tricks her into knocking herself out. When she comes to, Green Arrow stands in front of her and explains she is in his 'Arrow Cave', and assures her that Superman can't find her there because of the lead lining the walls. Harley simply insults his choice of name for his hideout, suggesting he call it the 'Quiver' instead. Ollie admits that's a better name. Arrow begins to leave, warning her not to try and escape with "A fake hand or something," and that the cave is the safest place she can be. Harley becomes annoyed at the idea of her having a fake hand, saying it was always Mister J's gag. She goes on to say she has a fake moustache before becoming very emotional, asking Ollie if he had ever been with someone he knew was bad for him, someone they could forgive despite all the pain they inflicted on them. Arrow reluctantly relates. "You've just described three of the last four women I've been with." Harley admits she understood that the Joker was a bad guy, or genocidal pyschopath according to Ollie, but says he was hers. Harley then asks Arrow for a favor: A little maniacal laughter. Ollie refuses but breaks down and bursts into a fit when he sees Harley put on her fake moustache, much to her delight. Injustice: Gods Among Us Powers and Abilities *Master Archer *Skilled Acrobat *Skilled Martial Artist *Skilled Swordsman *Trick Arrows Intro/Outro 'INTRO: '''Green Arrow shoots a line arrow, then uses his Bow to grind down to the ground, telling his opponent, "Now that's what I call an entrance!". '''OUTRO: '''Green Arrow shoots three Firework Trick Arrows above him while declaring, "Time for the grande finale," then takes his victory pose as they explode. Gameplay Green Arrow is a keepaway/zoning character. His arsenal focuses on keepaway play, damaging opponents without getting close enough for a brawl to ensume. However, if an enemy character gets too close, he can use melee to stun him/her long enough to blast him/her back with an arrow. The fire arrows are one of the deadliest weapons in Green Arrow's arsenal. However, they have a large area of effect and can even damage himself! If one needs some space to get away from the enemy then the stun, freeze or explosive arrows are greatly effective. Character Trait '''Take Aim: '''Green Arrow's character trait is the ability to use his arrows with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Green Arrow to change the type of arrow he uses into one of three elemental types (Fire, Electric and Ice). *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Green Arrow to charge the arrow, as well as move around and jump with it and aim where he wishes to shoot it. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not shoot the arrow. *His Default Broadhead Arrow deals little damage but can be used unlimited times. *His Fire Arrow deals the most damage of all the arrows, including damage over time, and has a blast radius which can damage himself as well as his opponent. *His Electric arrow deals less damage than his Fire Arrow, but stuns the opponent for a small amount of time for combo opportunities. *His Ice Arrow deals the least damage out of all his elemental arrows. They freeze the opponent, leaving him/her open for follow up combos. Move List Basic Attacks: *Money Shot *Spinning Release *Satisfaction *Canary's Kiss Combo Attacks: *Queen's Gambit *Light it Up *Beast Slayer Special Moves *Sky Alert *Dead On (Air) *Savage Blast *Stinger *Up Haven Blast *Hurricane Bow Super Move '''Arsenal Assault: '''Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the air, then grapples the opponents to the ground and leaps over him/her shooting several exploding arrows. This super move can then be followed up with a combo after by hitting the bouncing foe (the enemy will bounce after being blown up by the explosive arrows). Ending After defeating Superman, Green Arrow visits the parallel Earth counter-part to his home city, Star City. Upon his arrival he discovers that his parallel counterpart was one of the first to fall in the battle against Superman's regime and as a result a memorial was erected in his honour as reminder to fight always opression in all its forms. Finding a like-minded individual in the parallel Earth Roy Harper, who Green Arrow promptly trained allowing him to becme the new scarlet-clad defender of Star City, the Red Arrow. Quotes *"Heads up!"-During Super Move *"Ready... aim..." -During combos *"You're about to become a pin cushion!" -Wager *"Here goes nothin'!" -Wager *"That hair is really distracting..." -Wager *"I can hit a moving target." -Wager to The Flash *"Always." -Wager to The Flash *"Can I borrow it?" -Wager to Green Lantern *"Don't get cocky Hal!" -Wager to Green Lantern *"Your flight's cancelled!" -Wager to any character with flight. *"Every other Tuesday." -Wager to Killer Frost *"You hittin' on me?" -Wager to Killer Frost *"So I'll use the non-puny ones!" -Wager to Solomon Grundy *"Arrow man yes hurt Grundy!" -Wager to Solomon Grundy *"Are you faster than a speeding arrow?" -Wager to Superman Costumes Default Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark green strap that goes along his chest (for the quiver...). He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he has a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow has a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted to it which he uses to fight by either leaving it on the bow and hitting with his bow like a club, or by detaching it and slashing/stabbing like a normal dagger (watch his animations closely when doing combos to see this feature). His bow is a hybrid Recurve/ Longbow which looks to be made from fiberglass and has laminated carbon fiber reinfrocements on the limbs. Insurgency Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a yellow undershirt. He has brown shoulderguards with an elaborate gold pattern on them. He also wears brown padding on his forearms. His pants are green with brownish red accents and has black boots with gold on the ankles. Arrow His costume from CW's ''Arrow TV series (Battle Arena Bonus) Trivia *Green Arrow's debut trailer aired on the same day as the pilot for his show Arrow on the CW, making him the 10th character to be confirmed as playable. *He is a member of the Insurgency. *He is voiced by Alan Tudyk, who previously voiced him in the Young Justice TV series. *In his costume based off CW's "Arrow" TV show, Green Arrow is voiced by Stephen Amell, the actor who plays him on the show, making him one of only two characters known to be voiced by two different voice actors, the other being Nightwing. *He is the only character in the story who doesn't appear in his alternate costume. *His bow seems to be a hybrid between a recurve and longbow, as it is pretty long for a recurve and the recurves on the tips aren't as sharp as a normal recurve bow's. this design would be perfect for Oliver as longbows are better for instinctive shooting (what Ollie uses when he snap-shoots), longbows are generally quieter, and the slightly recurved limbs would make a more efficient design, speeding up the velocity. The limbs have layered carbon fiber reinforcements and seem to be made from fiberglass. *The Dagger on his bow is actually fully detachable, which is seen when closely watching his combo animations, where he uses it like a normal dagger/shortsword and by leaving it attached as a blade for his bow-clubbing Gallery Green Arrow slider N3.jpg Green Arrow slider N2.jpg Green Arrow slider N1.jpg The Grand Finale.jpg Greennn.jpg|Green Arrow attacking Wonder Woman GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkgirl Green Arrow Arrow.jpg Green Arrow 1.jpg Green Arrow 2.jpg Green Arrow 3.jpg Green Arrow 4.jpg Green Arrow 5.jpg Green Arrow Alt.jpg|Alternate Costume Green Arrow Alt vs Desthstroke.jpg Green Arrow Grundy.jpg Green Arrow 6.jpg|"Arrow" Skin IGAU Arrow Alt.jpg IGAU Green Arrow Alt entrence.jpg|"Arrow" Entrance IGAU Superman Alt Outro.jpg|Kneeling before Superman Injustice_DS_GA_1.jpg 3515_513785702007383_111428210_n.jpg|No caption needed. 2m7apu0.jpg GreenArrowAvatarCostume.png|Green Arrow Avatar costume for Xbox Live GreenArrowInsurgencyCardiOS.png Red Arrow.PNG|Red Arrow's cameo in Green Arrow's ending Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member